


My Pornstar Boyfriend

by chanbaekat614



Series: BunnyB and PLoeyBoy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pornstars, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekat614/pseuds/chanbaekat614
Summary: When Baekhyun having a pornstar boyfriend
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: BunnyB and PLoeyBoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196696
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im back! this is the second part of BunnyB and PLoeyBoy's life! please give some of this story.
> 
> Please see the 1st part of this series so you will know how BunnyB and PLoeyBoy met! thank youu
> 
> note/ will add more tag and characters in the future to avoid spoilers! 
> 
> ps. english is not my first language so please be kind!

"Aahhh yess,, harder yeoliee~" Baekhyun moans.

"Shit urghh" Chanyeol said. 

They are now in condo of Chanyeol having their sunday sex. After the confession incident at the university comfort room they started their casual sex in Chanyeol's flat. 

Baekhyun at first being so shy doing such things to Chanyeol because he still needs to adjust himself knowing the fact that his long time crush is no other than PLoeyBoy. He didn't sometimes know how to react if he will be going to treat Chanyeol as the person who met during his first year or the person he idolized. But Chanyeol assured him that don't be confused about such things because he will love Baekhyun no matter what.

Chanyeol is thrusting his member to Baekhyun's hole to the point that his bed is crackling already and feels like it's about to break any moment. He mental noted to buy a steady bed next time but for now, he is having his life topping Baekhyun. 

"Yeol ~ yeol!" Baekhyun shivers because he feels Chanyeol to the deepest part of him. He hugs Chanyeol on his neck to have his support because he knows that he will come soon. "Fuck! yeollie!! aahh.. ah. I'm near '' Baekhyun starts to hiccup.

Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun really has the habit to hiccup when he is almost near. So being a kind boyfriend, Chanyeol brings his hands to Baekhyun's butt and he lifts his love.

Baekhyun shot his eyes open and he automatically hugged his legs to Chanyeol's waist. "Ahh w-wait! C-cha—" Baekhyun cuts his word when Chanyeol slammed his monster dick again to him in one go. 

"Urghhhh!! Shit! Baek! you're still tight! hehe" Chanyeol is so happy! 

Chanyeol is still giggling while enjoying Baekhyun's groaning. 

Baekhyun punched him softly. "you're so mean!" 

"All for my love" Chanyeol says and he started to thrust his dick again. 

They both felt so pleased until both of them came. Baekhyun came untouched while Chanyeon didn't care about wearing any condom and shot his load to Baekhyun's pussy. 

Chanyeol immediately drops themselves together to his bed, still topping Baekhyun. 

"That's great. Baby" Chanyeol said and he peck a kiss to Baekhyun"

Baekhyun still can't get used to the pet name. He blushed so red but he took the courage to hold Chanyeol's face and he kissed him. 

Chanyeol replied to the kiss. Slowly their kisses become so lustful again. The now resting dick of Chanyeol slowly became harder again when suddenly the bed cracked and both of them fell. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other with wide eyes and both of them laughed.

They decided to have some sleep now after saying they should buy bed tomorrow and saying their goodbye for their bed because it's the last time they will going to sleep on it.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun released their stress every Sunday because both of them became so busy. Baekhyun started to work to a small company and Chanyeol being graduating student from Law. They barely see each other but they still manage their schedule. 

~

Baekhyun is walking to the hallway of their company, holding his cup of coffee while having some documents on his hands. He is wearing his blue polo and black tight pants and it makes everyone stare at his cute peach butt. He hates it. He still doesn't like when some pay attention to him that's why he always wears his serious face. 

"Baek!" Baekhyun heard his name and saw Luhan running to him. 

"Oh! Good morning Lu!" Baekhyun smiled. Luhan became his only friend because both of them got hired at the same time and they also ended up in one department. 

"Hehe, have you heard?" Luhan opens up something instead of greeting Baekhyun. 

"Oh wow, good morning to you too" Baekhyun giggled and he took a sip to his coffee. 

"Hehe! but haven't you heard?!" 

"What is it? tell it now" Both of them already facing the elevator and waiting for the lift. 

"Mr. Choi said that there will be a new employee today!!" Luhan said so happily. "I'm so happy! finally we are not going to be the juniors this time. And Mr. Choi finally will not make us do his morning coffee! I already feel the freedom Baek!" 

"Shh Lu!" Baekhyun scolded. "Don't say anything about our manager here! maybe someone might hear us!" Baekhyun said but deep inside, he is happy too. 

The elevator opened up and both of them entered. Luhan entered the 9th floor and continued his talk with Baekhyun. The door almost closed when a hand suddenly slip to the door and the lift opened again. 

Both Baekhyun and Luhan took a glance at the person and both of them froze. 

A tall man with a good physique and gorgeous face appears. He looked at Baekhyun and Luhan and he smiled saying sorry. Both of them just looked at each other and as a best friend, they know what those glances are. The guy is walking god.

Luhan does his fake cough and he says no worries. 

The taller males bows smiling and he faces the elevator button and he clicks the 9th floor. 

Luhan and Baekhyun widen their eyes. 

~

Chanyeol is his last class. He yawned because he was exhausted from last night. Despite being busy, he is still doing his casual night live stream. After the video sex of him and Baekhyun, his channel becomes hit suddenly and it also enters to top 10 porn star webcam placing at the 3rd rank. Having a big channel, he really needs to balance his daily life and his activities during the night. 

"aish. I really need to take a rest tonight" he thought. 

His phone received a notification and he hides his phone under his desk since their professor is still lecturing. 

He saw a notification from the site where he was doing his live stream. He opens it and someone dmed him.

_Hi PLoeyBoy!,_

_i am a new subscriber here! I am so into your live stream that I watch it everytime i go home and your content is really awesome! especially with the one with a cute guy._

____

____

I hope there will be a part 2 of that! 

_Have a nice day Loey! <3._

Chanyeol smiled. He really loves when someone sending their dm saying they love the sex video so much. No wonder why he became famous in that industry. But he sighs after because he and Baekhyun haven't done a live stream nor a video together since then. He tried to persuade Baekhyun to join his live stream but the latter didn't like it. But as a lover, he should understand Baekhyun, right?

But maybe someday. Maybe? 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun is editing a video that he needs to submit before lunch. He was into his work when his cellphone received a notification. He stopped his work and opened his phone when he saw a message from Chanyeol. 

He smiled. 

He stops his work taking a minute break to read his boyfriend's message. Leaning down to his chair he opened their chat box and saw a picture of Chanyeol's cute selca. His usual post a 'peace sign' will not be missed by Baekhyun's attention but not only that but Chanyeol is in the mall, shopping for a new bed in the background. 

C: Hey baby, i'm here, shopping for our new bed. What do you like? a king size bed? or a single bed so we are always beside each other so closely? ;) 

Baekhyun laughs. His boyfriend is being naughty again and he replied.

B: yeollie, but buying a single bed won't fit us two. it will be uncomfortable ~

P: hehe so king size it is? 

Baekhyun frowns but still smiling.

B: And now, that's too much. Buy something that can fit in our bedroom. 

P: But i liked the king size tho? we can play and do some naughty stuff there haha. 

Baekhyun shrugs but he is giggling. The effect of Chanyeol always hits him. 

B: Nope~ It will not fit into our bedroom and besides that's expensive love. 

P: Money is not an issue baby~

Baekhyun pouts. Him and Chanyeol have been together for quite a time now, But during that time, Chanyeol still didn't open up about his family. He only knew that he had an older sister. 

His boyfriend is not doing any part time jobs but he still has a nice apartment. So it means, his family is supporting him that much. Once, he asked about his parent's job but Chanyeol only says they do office jobs and that's all.

Baekhyun were about to reply when Mr. Choi, their manager enters their department.

"May I have your attention everyone?" Mr. Choi said. 

All the employees stopped their works and looked to Mr. Choi. But he is not alone though. Beside him is a handsome tall man. 

Baekhyun froze and he felt a tap from his shoulder. Baekhyun looked back and saw Luhan, their tables were just behind each other. 

"The handsome guy" Luhan whispered. 

"Shh Lu" Baekhyun said and they both focused on Mr. Choi and on the tall handsome guy. 

"Hi Everyone! My name is Oh Sehun! this is my first day working here so I hope you will guide me well" Sehun smiled and he bows to all employees 

Murmurs suddenly spread, everyone saying he is handsome, tall, cute. All good comments you can hear. 

Mr. Choi coughs and everyone stops. "Where is Mr. Byun?" 

Baekhyun widened his eyes. He sits up and raises his right hand "I-i am here sir?" Baekhyun asks with curiosity. 

"Mr. Byun, From now on, you will be mentoring Mr. Oh to his job. Please take care of him" Mr. Choi looked to Sehun "You can take the table beside Mr. Byun" 

Sehun smiles and slowly walks where Baekhyun is. 

Baekhyun froze. Why him?!!. Considering the time he spent in this company is not yet enough for mentoring a new one. This work should be done to his seniors not him. He sighs, maybe Mr. Choi still wants him to suffer.

"Hi!" Sehun says smiling beautifully to him. 

Baekhyun smiled back but was hesitant. "H-have a sit" Baekhyun wants to face palm. 

On the other side, Luhan is laughing. 

~

Baekhyun and Luhan were eating in the company cafeteria. But not only that, Sehun is with them. Since Sehun doesn't know anybody beside Baekhyun, he opted to stick to his mentor. 

"So, is this your first job Sehun?" Luhan asked. Baekhyun didn't join their conversation because he hates meeting new people and just let Luhan do the talk that seems so interested in Sehun's background. 

"Ah no haha. I'm a model before I got here" Sehun said shyly. 

Luhan shock. 

"I knew it!! wow.. I can't believe we have a model co-worker Baekhyunee" Luhan said. 

"Hmm" Baekhyun simply says and continues to eat his food.

Sehun phones ring and he picks it saying he will just answer the phone. He stood up and ran outside the cafeteria. 

"Hmm seems like that's an important call" Luhan looked to Baekhyun but his friend is not paying attention 

"Hey Baek! Why are you so cold? you didn't even speak to Sehunie~" Luhan munch his food.

"Sehunie? when did you guys got closed?" Baekhyun disbelief. 

"Just now?" 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Luhan is too friendly for his taste. 

"C'mon. Baek, For sure you found him cute!" He giggle.

Baekhyun widened his eyes and he looked around if someone heard Luhan. When he notices that no one is paying attention to them he sighs to his relief. 

"Luhan.. please I don't want someone knows im g-gay" Baekhyun said. 

Luhan lowered his voice "Baekieee there's nothing wrong. i told you that even before" 

"Urgh just do what I am saying. You're the only one who knows it okay" Baekhyun glared to Luhan.

When Baekhyun first met Luhan, he didn't tell that he is gay but after finding Luhan kissing unknown guy in the bar where he and department got together he was shock. Luhan pretends like it didn't happen and acts normal to Baekhyun. Baekhyun decided to come out to Luhan because he knows that Luhan will understand him. Luhan just laugh when Baekhyun confessed to him saying he knows Baekhyun is gay too. Now, Baekhyun wonders if it's too obvious that he is a gay. 

"Baek, we are on the right age to do love and do some naughty stuff, and I bet Sehun is a free guy here" Luhan smiled devilishly. 

Right. He confess to Luhan that he is gay but he never told him that he is already taken by no other than PLoeyBoy. 

"Tsk. if you are interested in the guy, just go for him and don't involve me here." Baekhyun replied. 

"Yes, Sehunie is hot but I am not the type of guy who does the first action Baek. All of my flings flirted with me first. Flirt me first and I will flirt after" Luhan winked. 

"Eww Luhan"

"Okay. If Sehun gets back, the one who he notices first is the one who had his interest" Luhan says. 

"What kind is that Luhan? you're being ridiculous" 

"Trust me Baek, I am expert!" 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again for the second time.

Sehun comes running back from their table. He finished his call and he sat down again. 

"Sorry Sir Baek, Luhan.. it's an important call" Sehun said smiling. 

Luhan laughed and he looked at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun also looked back to Luhan. "What?"

Luhan texted Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun opened his phone and he read the text

L: He called you first and not only that! he called you BAEK! I smell love coming over you! ~ you need to get laid now Baekkie~~

B: Shut up Lu! he is my junior, of course he will say my name first!.. 

L: How about the BAEK? 

Baekhyun face palm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol is humming while cooking for his dinner. Baekhyun is still living with his mom but every Sunday, Baekhyun stays with him. It's a usual night for Chanyeol being alone but sometimes, he really misses Baekhyun. Texting and calling sometimes feels empty. He wants to see Baekhyun during morning everyday and he also wants Baekhyun to be the last person he will see before closes his eyes during night.

Taking law exhausted him so much, but he needs to endure it one more year before he proceeds to his Bar Exam. He also gave up playing Basketball, juggling between a law student, basketball player and being a porn star is tiring. He gave up basketball instead of being a webcam pornstar because he releases so much stress and tension doing his live streams.

After he is done cooking, he ate it well and he proceeds to take his night routine. Taking a nice bath. After he is done, he gets his red hair spray and spray it to his entire hair and last thing, his mask. He is now back being PLoeyBoy again. He wraps his towel to his torso and he proceeds to his secret room that no one can enter. Only him and Baekhyun. But Baekhyun really doesn't like to enter that room that much though.

He sits to his chair and opens his computer.

~

_"Hello everyone, I'm back again! Oh! I got 30k viewers right away? Wow you guys really the best hehe."_

_"Hello LoeyFire! Thank you for donating!"_ Chanyeol greets those people who donating to his channel. He is happily reading the comments when he notices the familiar name. BunnyB

_BunnyB: Hello Loey~~ <3_

Channel laughs his boyfriend is watching. After he and Baekhyun became official, Baekhyun rarely watched Chanyeol especially when he started working so Chanyeol always excites everytime the username BunnyB appears in his chatbox.

_"Oh! Hello there BunnyB!"_

After Chanyeol said that, the chat box crazily become hype. They all know who BunnyB is, the one who had one night stand with PLoeyBoy.

_> Oh! Our queen BunnyB is here!_

_> Hi BunnyB!!! Ahhh i'm a great fan of yours!_

_> Shit shit! Our sexy bottom is back!_

_> BunnyB! Please call me!! **** is my number!! I will treat you like a princess_

_> Hey! BunnyB is only for our king PLoeyBoy! Stop it!_

_> Ahh! Loey!! Please do part 2 of you and BunnyB! I want to see you together again please!!_

Chanyeol laughs reading the fans' reply. They didn't know, he and Bunny always doing hardcore every Sunday.

_"Hmmm… Let me see?"_ Chanyeol is contemplating if he will ask his boyfriend or not because they both know that Baekhyun didn't like to appear in his live stream. But after some thoughts, maybe asking is not a bad idea. If Baekhyun don't want to, he will understand. _"So BunnyB, my viewers want to see you. Will you like join me again?"_ Chanyeol asked.

~

Baekhyun is his bathroom taking a hot bath when his phone notice that PLoeyBoy is doing live. He misses his boyfriend so much that's why he decided to watch his boyfriend live stream.

BunnyB: Hello Loey ~~

Baekhyun type and posted it, he thought that Chanyeol will not going to notice it since the comment section is so fast that's why he gasped when Chanyeol mentioned his username.

The chat box becomes crazy and Baekhyun laughs reading the comments but he gets frozen when PLoeyBoy invites him again. To be honest, Baekhyun really likes to join with Chanyeol again, who doesn't want to, right? but his confidence went down when he saw one comment saying that him and PLoeyBoy is not suitable for each other because he is way too small and skinny for a tall and muscular body of Loey. He is weak reading hate comments that's why he always says that he doesn't like to appear on PLoeyBoy's channel again.

He stops watching the live stream and he video calls Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is waiting for his boyfriend to reply to the chat box when his phone lights up and sees Baekhyun's name appears asking for a video chat. He opens it and brings the phone in front of his computer so no one can see who is calling.

_"Hey guys! Wait for a minute. I'm going to pause the live stream."_

Chanyeol says to his viewers and he pauses, then he greets Baekhyun.

"Hi baby!~"

"Hello yeollie~"

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm taking my hot bath right now when I saw you doing your live stream" Baekhyun says and he pouts.

"Ahh baby you're so cute!! Tsk I hope I am there helping you cleaning yourself" Chanyeol winked even though he was wearing a mask but Baekhyun always saw it.

"Hehe I know~~" He bites his lips.

"So, what can you say about my question? Do you want to appear to my live stream?" Chanyeol asked with a hopeful voice.

"Chan, hmm you know I'm not confident enough" he wears his sad smile.

"Hey baby listen. You are perfect! I can prove it! Many of my fans are saying it!" Chanyeol holds his phone again near his face to have a serious talk with Baekhyun. He knows Baekhyun has a lack of confidence and he knows his baby, he will cry anytime now and he is not wrong. Baekhyun already has a teary eye.

Baekhyun hiccups on the other line and Chanyeol hates it not being on Baekhyun's side right now. He wants to run away to Baekhyun's house already but he stops when Baekhyun speaks again.

"I really want to do it yeollie~"

"What?" Chanyeol is confused.

"I want to do it, but I don't like seeing it on the camera," Baekhyun shyly said.

Chanyeol wears his confused face. 

"Baby? What do you mean?"

"Let's have a video call sex right now. But please don't show me to the camera. They can hear my voice but that's all" Baekhyun said blushing. Hearing his voice only is okay right? He thought.

Chanyeol smiled so widely.

"Shit baby.. That's hot" at that thought, Chanyeol's pierced cock became hard. "Wait baby, I'll set up my phone so everyone can hear you" Chanyeol stood up to fix the gadgets and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's monster cock.

Baekhyun bites his lips, thinking that he always has that cock inside of his hole every Sunday makes him hard too. Knowing thousands of followers of Chanyeol dreaming to have it but that dick is only for him to touch and to eat.

He fixes himself on the bathtub preparing for their sex video call.

"Baby, you're okay now? I'm going to play the live stream now."

"Yes yeollie~"

And in one click, Chanyeol is back again to his live stream.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello everyone! I am back! I'm sorry for pausing but I have great news today!"_

Chanyeol reads the comments and everyone seems so excited to hear it asking what it is and some are still waiting for BunnyB's reply. 

_"Well we have a special guest today i guess?"_ Chanyeol giggled.

He brought his cellphone near at the speaker "Hey please greet my fans" Chanyeol said to Baekhyun.

_"H-hello everyone?.. this is me.. BunnyB"_ Baekhyun shyly introduced himself.

Chanyeol smiled. If only his fans can see Baekhyun's face right now, he is already blushing so hard.

_> woahh is that really BunnyB?!!! _

_> omg his voice is soft too!!! _

_> ikr! we only heard his moans but we are now able to hear his voice!! _

_> a truly angel criess _

_> Yahh!! please show yourself! _

_> OMG OMG! WHAT YOU GUYS WILL DO?! _

_> i still can't believe Queen BunnyB is here! _

_"Woah easy guys hehe. BunnyB is here yes, he really want to have part 2 of our sex video but he is shy right now and the reason why he is here, is because he wants to do it.. but we only do a video call sex. is that alright? you can only hear his voice though.."_

Everyone seems to become so energetic with the announcement and cheering them up. 

_"So it seems that you can't see him, I will just say whatever he does. So i guess you can join us too? imagine BunnyB is on your side too haha or you are BunnyB, whatever suits you guys."_

Baekhyun blush harder.. yeah, doing this kind of thing makes Chanyeol's viewer can participate too like having sex with him since they can only hear his moans to the speaker. 

_"Let's start?.."_

Chanyeol leans on his chair to relax himself. 

_"BunnyB is on his bathtub guys.."_

Baekhyun gulps he saw Chanyeol already touching his pierced cock and playing it

"Ahhh. Daddy" Baekhyun leaned too and started to lick his own fingers and touch his nipples.

_"He is touching his nipples and playing his finger inside of his mouth"_

"Shit baby, you didn't do anything yet but I want to penetrate inside of you right now. Fuck" Chanyeol is rubbing his dick with more pressure and the viewers seems to like it. "Baby, please touch your cute small dick for me?"

"Y-yess daddy" Baekhyun removed his hands from his nipple and he touched his small dick. The sound of water movement clearly heard because of the echo inside of Baekhyun's comfort room.

"Fuck…"

Baekhyun holds his phone and he focuses the camera on his small dick while playing it. "ahhhh. Daddy.. Ohhh yess" Baekhyun moans.

"Yes baby, think it is my big rough hands touching you." 

Baekhyun feels so hot even though he is taking his bath. He imagined Chanyeol's big hands playing his dick. His hands started to shake a little bit because of the pleasure feeling. The fact that Chanyeol is watching him feels so different and plus the fact that the fans of Chanyeol also hear him live. He loses focus when he leans his head to the wall and he closes his eyes.

On the other hand, Chanyeol dick is starting to get hard. He saw that Baekhyun's eyes were closed and the view of the camera was a little bit shaky. He knows Baekhyun is loving this. 

And Chanyeol came up with a great idea. He held his phone and he showed the video call to the viewers but he covers half of the screen so Baekhyun's dick is only showing up.

He read the comments and everyone went wild.

_> FUCK FUCK._

_> Idk!! I'm maturbating right now!_

_> omg his cute dick aahh!!_

_> He is playing it cutely huhuhu._

_> BunnyB!! I wanna taste you!! Please text me!! TT xxxx is my number.._

_> Shut up! BunnyB is for King PLoeyBoy only!_

Chanyeol laughs at the comment and he removes the video again to the camera.

Baekhyun is still feeling so pleasured.

"Baby.. Fuck you're gorgeous"

Baekhyun looked at the camera. He smiled. He has no idea that Chanyeol shows his dick to everyone.

"Daddy. Can you play with my pussy now?" Baekhyun asked.

"Fuck. Of course baby. My hands are on it's way" They are like role playing.

Baekhyun stood up. And his body is so exposed to Chanyeol eyes.

Channel gulps. He always sees Baekhyun's body every Sunday but he still feels arose from it.

Baekhyun moved his phone to the counter. Making sure that his whole body is showing. After fixing the angle, he gets something to his cabinet beside the bathtub and he gets the lube.

_"Everyone, Baekhyun already has his lube now."_

Baekhyun poured a decent amount to his fingers. He looked at the camera "This is for you yeollie~" Baekhyun mimicked but Chanyeol smiled because he knew what he said. 

His fans don't know that him and Buddy B are already dating. That's why they need to be careful, especially when they are doing it live.

Baekhyun faces the wall and he leans down. Holding the wall by his one arm and he looked back to check if the angle if it still showing him. He smiled when he saw that the angle is perfect since his pink little pussy is clearly seen. Baekhyun faces the wall again and he inserted his 2 fingers at the same time. He moans.

"Fuck" Chanyeol said.

He started to screen record the video so he can watch it again later because he can't enjoy the view so much because he still needs to entertain his viewers.

"Ahh daddy. D-daddy.. Deeper please" Baekhyun begs. He imagined Chanyeol's long fingers but his finger wasn't enough.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck" Chanyeol is rubbing his long dick now. He wants to get out and go to Baekhyun already. "Baby go add more fingers please"

"Ahh yess." Baekhyun inserted his remaining 3 fingers.

Channel got shocked. This is the first time seeing his love taking 5 fingers of his own.

"Ohh god.. Daddyyy" Baekhyun is breathing so hard that his small comfort room filled of his moist.

Chanyeol got his phone and again he showed the camera to the viewers not forgetting to cover Baekhyun's body and only showing his pussy.

"Aahh d-daddy…" Baekhyun stopped and he looked at the camera. He saw that the view is showing Chanyeol's lens for the viewer. "D-daddyy so bad!" Baekhyun discovered that Chanyeol is showing him to his stream but he continues to play his five fingers inside of his hole.

"Shit shit!" Chanyeol said after Baekhyun found out that he is showing him to the camera. "B-baby ahh don't worry. I covered your body" He removes the video call and puts it on his table.

"Ahh. Ahhhhh. Bad boy" Baekhyun said. 

Baekhyun feels so hot that he can't even think anymore. He wants to scold Chanyeol but he is lost of his own pleasure. He removes his fingers and his pussy clenching so much and he got something to his cabinet again where he gets the lube.

Chanyeol watching Baekhyun, he got so shocked when he saw that his love is holding a dildo. He doesn't know Baekhyun owns one.

Baekhyun seated at the edge of his bathtub and he leans to the cold wall. He raises his both legs and rests it on the other sides of the bathtub. He looked at the camera again and said "Loey~~ I ordered this from a site, they said that it has the same size as your dick and they mold it like yours hehe. I ordered it right away. Seems like the owner of the shop is a huge fan of yours" Baekhyun giggles. He started to lick the big dildo.

"Fuck" he looked to comment box.

_> Waahhh!! Loey!!!_

_> Where did BunnyB order that?! I wanna know!!_

_> PLoeyBoy!! Please show BunnyB to us again!! I wanna see him taking that dildo!!_

Chanyeol frowns. Where the heck did Baekhyun order that? And what the shop says? Has the same size of his dick?! He can't believe this.

Baekhyun finished coating the dildo with his saliva only and he aligned the dildo to his hole. "Daddy~~ please watch it," Baekhyun says.

Loey gulps.

Baekhyun slowly inserts the head in his hole and he moans right away "Aahhhh. Ah. Fuck..fuck." He inserted it inch by inch until his pussy already eat the whole size of it

"Baby.. fuck" Chanyeol can't do anything, he blushed and drop his face on his table and he close his eyes. "You will really be the death of me," he whispered.

Chanyeol raises his head again and watches his phone while Baekhyun is still playing the dildo. His boyfriend is having his time. "Damn, I need to punish you" He whispered. He grabs his dick again and starts to rub it. Chanyeol doesn't even care to read his comments.

_> Loey!! Please show us BunnyB!_

_> Loey is so turned on! Look at him!_

_> Ahh hearing his voice is not enough!_

_> OMG I'm gonna cum_

_> BunnyB! Please contact me! This is my number! ********_

_> WTF go away creep! Loey is for BunnyB! Report this! ^_

Chanyeol is still resting his face on the table while his arm is covering half of his face/mask and just watching Baekhyun with his lidded eyes. He is looking at his boyfriend like he is looking at Baekhyun's soul. "No way he will show this to his viewers, this view is only for his eye" he says in his mind. 

Baekhyun looked at the camera and saw Chanyeol just looking at him so seriously without saying any words. He also doesn't know what Chanyeol is doing because he only sees half of his face/mask so he thought his boyfriend doesn't like what he is seeing. And he stopped.

"Loey~ are you having f-fun?" Baekhyun is so nervous because this is the first time seeing Chanyeol so quiet. He sits properly and Baekhyun moans because the big dildo is still inside of him.

"No baby, just continue" Chanyeol said so cold but deep inside Chanyeol is near to come because one of his hands is rubbing his dick so fast under his table.

Baekhyun nods and he lifted his butt until the tip and slam it so hard "Uhmmmmm…" Baekhyun moans. He started to bounce so fast like ignoring everything and just continuing his pleasure. Glad his mom is not in their house at the moment and moaning hard is not a problem.

"Ahh Loeyyy~~ You're so big"

Chanyeol can't take it anymore and only he can do is to drop his face away from the camera again and he focuses to rub his big hard dick. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he murmur and suddenly, he came so hard.

"Fuck baby…" Chanyeol is just looking at his dick that is still releasing cum. Some of his load reached to his chin and some is on his abs. It's been a while since came this hard from his live stream and doesn't care if his viewers didn't saw it.

He laughs thinking about it. It's only Baekhyun. His baby, his love, can do this to him.

He looked at his stream and saw the comments are still crazily commenting asking BunnyB. Like they don't know that he came already. Then he looked to his boyfriend and is still bouncing himself to that big dildo that apparently it's molded like his dick. Chanyeol looks at his screen again and he ends his stream like that. Without saying any word.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun was pouting really hard in front of his desk. He is doing his work without any motivation because after that night of their video call, Chanyeol ends their call too and when he tries to call back, his boyfriend cannot be reached anymore.

"Why pouting?" Sehun says while he is doing his work that Baekhyun teached.

"Nothing"

"But your lips says so" Sehun giggled.

Baekhyun looked at him frowning.

"Hey don't look at me, it's inappropriate you know" 

"Huh? Hehe. Sir Baek, even if anyone passes, they can clearly see that there is something wrong" Sehun replied.

"And by the way, don't call me Baek. We're not so close for you to call me like that"

Sehun is amused and before he can reply, Luhan comes to them.

"No!, Sehun, you can call Baekhyun 'Baek', I gave you my permission" 

"See?" Sehun says and looks back at Baekhyun.

"Seriously?!" Baekhyun can't believe that his best friend will do this to him.

"Don't worry Sehun, Baekhyun just has his period!"

Baekhyun stood up and acted like he would punch Luhan. But his best friend ran first.

Baekhyun sighs and he looks back to Sehun that is now laughing.

"Hey! I am a man! I can't get period wtf!"

"Easy" Sehun says but still laughing.

Suddenly, one of their seniors came to their table and both continued their work like nothing happened.

"Mr. Byun, there is someone looking for you. He is in the main lobby" Their senior says.

"Ma'am? May I know who it is?"

"I don't know but he is handsome haha"

Baekhyun frowns.

"You can go now since it's almost lunch" And his senior walks out.

Baekhyun cleaned his desk and wore his coat since it's cold outside. Their senior walks back to him again and says "By the way Mr. Byun, if your friend is single you can give my number to him okay. He is totally my type! Bye!"

Baekhyun frowns like what the heck just happened?

"Sir Baek, who is it?" Sehun says.

Baekhyun forgot that Sehun is still here and he shrugs. "I don't know Sehun, I will go now first, you can have lunch with Luhan ok." And Baekhyun left.

Sehun just looked at Baekhyun's back leaving their office with a curious face.

~

Baekhyun sighs. He is still sad or mad and plus that their senior said to him. The elevator dropped him to the main lobby of their building and he looked around "Hmm who is that guy that my senior talks about" He thought.

He was looking around when he saw a tall figure standing outside of the building wearing his only jacket and pants.

Baekhyun gasp. Chanyeol.

He immediately runs and exits the building then he calls his boyfriend.

"Yeollie!~" Baekhyun is so happy seeing his boyfriend.

Chanyeol looks at him expressionless and also starts to walk to Baekhyun.

"What are you doing here? It's a weekday! Don't you have class?" Baekhyun is smiling so widely. It's so rare to see his boyfriend during weekdays.

Suddenly, Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun so tightly and he lifts Baekhyun slightly to drop his face to Baekhyun's neck, smelling him.

Baekhyun shocked. He looks around to see if there is a co-worker that might recognize him. And gladly there are not many people around. Maybe there's still time before lunch "Ahh, Yeol, w-what's this? Someone might see us"

"Hmm" Chanyeol just hum and he kiss Baekhyun's neck"

Baekhyun blush like a tomato. "Cha-chanyeol we are in public" He starts to get away from Chanyeol's hug but as usual Chanyeol didn't let him.

"Love, do you want to make a baby? Huh?" Chanyeol said out of nowhere and he grabbed Baekhyun's butt lightly.

Baekhyun shot his eyes wide open. And he finally manage to get away from Chanyeol's embrace and looked to his boyfriend

Chanyeol is looking at him like crazily in love and Baekhyun is blushing so hard.

"Wtf Chanyeol, you know I can't get pregnant! And why does everybody say like I am a girl?" Baekhyun complains.

"What?" Chanyeol replies and he holds both Baekhyun's arms and leans down to level to Baekhyun's face.

"L-luhan, Luhan says I'm in my period when we clearly know that I am a man" Baekhyun pouts and looks at the floor.

Chanyeol smiled and he kissed Baekhyun's pouty lips.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun punches his boyfriend's chest.

"Baekhyun!!!!" Suddenly someone calls Baekhyun behind.

Baekhyun looked back and saw Luhan and Sehun walking in their direction. His eyes widened and he looked back to Chanyeol who was still looking at him.

"C-chanyeol—" Baekhyun didn't finish his word when Luhan grabs his arm.

Chanyeol looks to the arms of the both guys and finally faces Luhan with a serious face.

Sehun also looked to Chanyeol.

"Who is he, Baekee?"

Baekee? Chanyeol frowns.

"A-ah! Luhan, this is Chanyeol my f-friend in my university, we are schoolmates. And Chanyeol this is Luhan and Sehun, my co-workers" Baekhyun stutters.

Chanyeol is fine calling him a friend because he respects Baekhyun if he is still not comfortable. They talked about it.

"OooOooh~" Luhan says and he scans Chanyeol from head to toe. "I can't believe Baekhyun will going to have a friend like you"

"Luhan!"

"What?!" Luhan just shrugs Baekhyun and continues to ask Chanyeol "So what is your course Chanyeol?" Luhan just smiled.

"I'm taking up law now" Chanyeol just answered uninterested because he still looking at Luhan and Baekhyun's arms tangled together.

"Wow big time!" Luhan giggled.

"So this is the person our senior says?" Sehun asked Baekhyun and Baekhyun hums.

"Hello Chanyeol nice to meet you. By the way! Our senior seems interested in you. She even asked Baekhyun to give her phone number to you" Sehun said.

Chanyeol's attention is now on Sehun and he frowns. "What?"

"Uhm C-chanyeol—" Baekhyun is going to answer but Chanyeol stops him.

"Tell her that I am not interested. I'm dating someone right now" Chanyeol says flatly to Sehun.

"Oh, really?" Sehun says and smirks.

Luhan just looked to Chanyeol and Sehun and saw some electricity coming from their eyes. He fakes cough and the three look at him.

"Well it's our lunch time now, we should eat now right? Luhan said.

Baekhyun is glad, Luhan saves the conversation.

"Oh Chanyeol! You can join us too if you want to!" Luhan added.

~

The four entered a restaurant near to their office.

They saw a table for four and they immediately went there. Baekhyun took the seat and when Sehun was about to sit beside Baekhyun, Chanyeol took it fastly and ignored Sehun. 

Baekhyun wanted to facepalm. Chanyeol surely will have a word to him when he finishes his work later. 

Luhan saw it and he saved Sehun "Sehun! You can sit beside me!" He smiled widely and Sehun hums.

The waiter came to them and gave the four the menu.

Chanyeol just ignored his menu; instead, he shared the menu book with Baekhyun. But instead of helping Baekhyun, he just looked at his boyfriend. Chanyeol knows that the other two was looking at him but he doesn't give a fuck. He went to Baekhyun's company because after that night, he plans to kidnap Baekhyun from his work and solo him the whole day, even sacrificing his class, as long as he can solo his boyfriend.

Baekhyun just looked at the menu and saw some beef "Yeol, you can eat this" He pointed out. Chanyeol just hums, not even looking at what Baekhyun wants for him. After Baekhyun finally decided he looked to Sehun and Luhan.

"You guys already decided?" He asked

"Ah yeah" Luhan answered.

Luhan blesses with so much curiosity, he knows that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are not ordinary friends. He will just ask Baekhyun later but for now, his stomach is dying.

On the other hand, Sehun is silent like weighing everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"So??" Luhan said to Baekhyun. They are preparing to leave the office now. Sehun left first because he said that he had some important meeting to attend to, they both think that Sehun is really a busy man. That's why the duo is alone now. 

"What so?" Baekhyun replied

"About that guy Chanyeol? Hmm?"

"W-what about him?" Baekhyun laughs nervously.

"C'mon baek, I know you and Chanyeol have something between you two!"

"We're just friends, Luhan" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Even so, for sure Chanyeol is interested in you" Luhan crosses his arms to his chest and he thinks deeply "Wow Baek! Two hot men were crushing on you? Geez I can't believe that a quiet Baekhyun is likeable!.. Wait should I change myself too?! I guess I'm being too noisy? Is that what new guys like? Preferably a hot man??? Tell me Baek your secret!"

Baekhyun laughs. As usual, Luhan's unstoppable mouth.

"No, Luhan. You are perfect the way you are okay. And stop your nonsense topic" Baekhyun wears his coat ready to leave.

"Tsk! I wanna have some hot man too Baekieee!"

~

Baekhyun got home and her mother is watching her favorite drama again. "Mom, I'm home"

"Oh Baekhyun! The dinner is ready, you can eat already" His mom says and continue to watch the drama

"Later, I will do something first!" He shouts and immediately goes to his bedroom and locks his door. He dropped his bag and he opened his phone to call Chanyeol.

After the lunch of the four, Baekhyun told Luhan and Sehun to go back to their office first and he would talk to Chanyeol for a minute. Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol ditches his class and he got mad a little because of that. Chanyeol even says that he is willing to wait for him until he is out so both of them can go home together but Baekhyun is not having that. He is really happy seeing his boyfriend during weekdays but work is work and after some little argument, Chanyeol agreed but he wants him to solo him for the whole weekend and not only on Sunday in return. Baekhyun just agreed defeatedly so he can shoo Chanyeol already.

The phone rings and Baekhyun is biting his lips waiting for his boyfriend to pick up.

After three rangs, Chanyeol answered.

"Hey" Chanyeol says.

"I haven't a chance to ask you why you come to my work hmm?" Baekhyun said right away.

"What? I just wanted to see you? there's nothing wrong of wanting to see my boyfriend"

"Park," Baekhyun with a stern voice.

Chanyeol Sighs "Baby, can you blame me? after you play that dildo that is apparently the same size as mine? love, you don't even know how many times i came just remembering it"

Baekhyun blushes, he becomes speechless and doesn't know what to reply to his boyfriend. After a second of silence, Chanyeol smirks. He knows Baekhyun are probably blushing right now so he continues.

"Baby, where did you get that by the way?" Chanyeol asked while smirking.

"W-what? I-i don't know!" Baekhyun hides his face with his hands even though Chanyeol can't see him. He is so embarrassed. He thought that calling his boyfriend was the wrong idea.

"Baekhyun? tell me"

"Uhm.. this is so embarrassing!"

"But it seems like you are not embarrassed when you take that dildo" Chanyeol smiled. He wants to laugh but he stops himself because he wants to tease Baekhyun more.

"Love! stop" 

"Baby, I will continue to tease you more if you don't answer my question"

Baekhyun really don't like to answer it but he knows Chanyeol will not going to stop. "I-i came across to our s-ex video"He blushed because honestly, he frequently watching their sex video mostly everyday. I guess there's nothing wrong with that when you just miss your boyfriend. "A-and.." He lowered his voice "I saw an ad that they are selling dildos and one of the product details says it's shaped like y-yours so I bought it" Baekhyun wants the ground to eat him from embarrassment.

"Baekh—" Chanyeol was cut when Baekhyun added.

"I-I just bought it because I miss you during weekdays!!! That's all!" He shouts.

Chanyeol smirk. He can't believe that he is hearing this from his boyfriend.

"Urgh baby, you didn't know how much I wanted to kiss you right now. Do you?"

Baekhyun still didn't reply, he didn't want to say something more that can lead him to more embarrassment. 

"Did you enjoy that dildo?" Chanyeol is smirking while waiting for his boyfriend's reply.

"I-i mean yes? Believe me! It's my first time using it!! Cuz I feel like cheating you when that thing came to my house.. Ah Chanyeol! Let's stop this topic!" 

"No baby, one more question. Is that dildo really shaped like mine? I'm so curious because I didn't let someone easily touch mine unless it's you" Chanyeol says and Baekhyun blushes again.

"A b-bit? Cuz yours is still b-bigger" Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol laughs "I see, send me the link where you bought it and I will give them reviews"

"W-what?!" Baekhyun is speechless.

"And maybe let them know my real size is? Coz you know, many of my fans wanted to have my dick" Chanyeol laughs.

"C-chanyeol, but…" Baekhyun is so embarrassed to say that he owns Chanyeol's dick, only his.

On the other hand, Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun wanted to say. 

"Love, you know what my industry is, right? I want my fans to enjoy it as much as possible but don't be sad because the real thing is still yours you know" Chanyeol laughs. "And beside I can help that store to sell out more and maybe can help me release my merchs someday"

Baekhyun is contemplating if he will agree on this, but Chanyeol is right. In the end of the day, the real thing is for him only. He doesn't want to be a boyfriend who will not support Chanyeol whatever he does because he loves Chanyeol so much.

"O-okay, but don't give that store all the details of your dick!! I swear Chanyeol" Baekhyun pouts harder.

Chanyeol laughs on the other hand "Sure sure, love. I will do that"

Both of them didn't speak, it's comfortable just hearing their breathing. Baekhyun changes his clothes and throws himself to his bed because he is so tired already. He Ignored his mom's dish and chose to talk to Chanyeol when he remembered the scene that Chanyeol did in the restaurant.

"So what was the scene you made earlier?" 

"What scene?"

"You and Sehun, I feel like you don't like him" 

Chanyeol pinches his nose bridge "I just don't like him okay"

"You can't be like that, love. He is my work mate"

"Okay, Baek. I don't like that guy because of his aura" Chanyeol admitted.

"What kind of aura are you talking about?"

"I feel like he was just like me? Like he can snatch you right away? And it doesn't sit well for me" Chanyeol sighs.

Baekhyun giggled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Wtf"

"Are you going to get mad if I say I'm mentoring Sehun?" 

"What?!" Chanyeol raises his voice.

Baekhyun laughs "Don't worry yeol, I will not replace you with him. You know that I dream of you when we are still not together before"

"Indeed, don't ever dream someone else rather than me"

"Love~ yes, it's just me being so lucky that thousands of your fans, yet you still choose me. For sure if I replace you, your fans will going to kill me" He jokes.

"Don't say that. Will never allow it to happen. Not a chance"

"Hmm okay okay, let's sleep now I still have work tomorrow" Baekhyun yawns.

"Okay baby, remember the weekend okay" Chanyeol smirk.

"Yeah yeah, just be kind to Sehun" he giggled.

"Yah, whatever. Okay good night baby"

"Yes, night love"


End file.
